The invention relates to a monopulse radar comprising a pilot signal generator for injecting phase- and amplitude-defined pilot signals into the separate receiving channels to obtain correction signals through the variation in the mutual phase and amplitude relationship between said receiving channels for correcting angle error signals derived from target return signals.
Such a monopulse radar is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,998; the monopulse radar described therein operates at a fixed transmitter frequency, which limits its effectiveness in the case of unfavorable operating conditions, such as with the receipt of jamming signals and multiple-trace echoes.